


Wanting

by Chocoholic777



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dirt - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Grass Stains, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Submission, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoholic777/pseuds/Chocoholic777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After exploring Tolvald's cave, Argis and his Thane decide to pent out their sexual frustration together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Argis the Bulwark, Skyrim and any of the Elder Scrolls franchise.  
> I also have not made profit off of this piece, which was made simply for entertainment.  
> Story and Broug, my Dragonbron OC, belong to me.

Argis the Bulwark stumbles out of that retched Tolvald's cave, shielding his sight from the bright gaze of Akatosh's Eye, still clutching at his bandaged arm where it was slashed by a Chaurus' poisonous pincers. Despite drinking an antidote and a health potion, he still hisses at the ghostly stinging sticking to the healed flesh. The Nord was more than glad to have the Spellbreaker by his side, reflecting off the worst of the poisonous spitting by those overgrown insects and charged spells of some Falmer witches. 

His good eye spots his Thane, resting on a fallen tree trunk, disinfecting the rest of his own wounds while grinding his jagged teeth from the pesky pain. His right tusk was badly chipped off by the bash of a Falmer shield, which was what caused the Orc to go into his infamous Berserker mode, ruthlessly hacking down and slaughtering the rest of the savage elves and their pets, Shouting them back to Oblivion. Needless to say, Broug was still brooding over his damaged tusk.

The Housecarl sighs. Moving over to stand next to his Thane, ignoring his burning arm, he puts down the Daedric enchanted shield. The hulking Nord tentatively sits next to Broug, stretching out laying his left arm around the tensed, great shoulders of the Orc. His Thane stills then relaxes under the reassuring weight of the one-eyed warrior. Argis takes another step forward by leaning in close, pressing his dry but soft lips to Broug's shaved temple. 

With such strength his Thane grabs the unsuspecting Nord then throws him down onto a bed of sweet grass, impatiently pulling at the steel pieces of Argis' armour. The Nord chuckles, aiding his hungry Thane in unstrapping the buckles of his greaves lying there compliant to his Thane's awakened and famished lust. It was an unspoken agreement that neither cannot wait long enough to get to an Inn.

Soon the Housecarl was bare, with the exception of his steel gauntlets, his hands and knees cushioned in the soft, wet earth as Broug scissors and thrust his thick digits in his Housecarl's entrance. Argis shivers from the anticipation of being ruthlessly rutted by his Thane. His erected cock leaking clear fluid at the fierce pounding the Nord craved for such a time. It has been so long since the two had last sated their carnal lusts together; Argis had tried recapturing that savage pounding with some fellow Nords; however they didn't process that exact force he became addicted to that the Orcs seem to only process.

With an extra coating of lubrication from a stamina potion, the large mushroom head presses to the quivering pink-brown hole. Argis swallows a desperate moan while pressing back to ease in his Thane's cock. The Orc growls. He clamps his meaty, calloused hands over the Nord's hips to halt his movements. The Housecarl was about to beg, damning his Nordic pride. 

Instead of a plea, a hoarse cry ripped from his throat as his Thane thrusts in until his hips were flushed with the Nord's milky buttocks. Without further-ado, Broug immediately sets about rutting his Housecarl. 

Argis grunts as the massive, incredibly hot rod pistons inside him. Thane Broug's thrusts were swift and hard. Perfect. 

"You wanted this for quite some time, didn't you Nord?" Broug growls into the warrior's ear, slamming himself particularly hard at one thrust that caused Argis to loudly moan like a wanton whore. 

"I bet you fucked yourself on objects." Another delicious, hard thrust to the Nord’s prostate. 

"I bet you spread your hole to all of those guards when I'm away." His large, green fist grabs the Nord's aching cock.

"I bet none of them could satisfy you; properly had two cocks in your arse to satisfy its want of my own." His cockhead jabs at the sweet oblong bundle of nerves, the Nord panted and moaned louder at each thrust. 

"Admit it! You really missed me with my great, big, fat Orc cock." Broug punctuates each word with a jab at Argis’ rump. He bites into the Nord’s shoulder, his tusks digging in the pale flesh to draw blood. Fuck, he is close.

"You are proud to submit to me!" His balls are tensing up, his hole tightening around the glorious cock moving and throbbing against his walls.

"You are my bitch!" A few more well-placed thrusts Argis shouts as he hits his climax. His hot seed spills over the working, thick green fingers. He freezes as the crest of his orgasm washes over him, sweeping through the Nord like a powerful stream breaking free through a dam. The Housecarl collapses beneath the Orc, still ramming his constricting hole, as grass is crushed beneath and leaves verdant stains on the sweaty, dirt streaked chest of the submissive warrior.

Argis moans softly as pressure and wet heat rushes through him, digging and fisting the moist mud beneath him. His Thane leans over him as the Orc cums endlessly in the Nord's bowels.

"Mine." Lust and affection laces his harsh whisper to Argis, then Broug rolls onto his side taking his still-connected lover with him.

Argis the Bulwark couldn't be any happier.


End file.
